Algo increíble
by Cintriux
Summary: "Quiero intentarlo contigo." Murmuró de forma automática, dispuesta ha hacer cualquier cosa por Peridot. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, provocando que Peridot la observara con sorpresa. "Pero quiero que me prometas que me dirás si te sientes incomoda en la fusión."


Me sorprende no encontrar ni un solo Lapidot sobre este tema en español... bueno, alguien tenia que hacerlo. Disfruté escribir esto, mas que todo por mi sueño frustrado de que la canción "here comes a tougth" fuera Lapidot, pero no... de igual forma ame ese episodio :)

Steven Universe no me pertenece.

* * *

"Lapis... ¿Posemos fusionarnos?" Esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, apretó los puños tratando de tranquilizarse, habian tantos pensamientos inundando su mente, pero el que dominaba todos ellos era el de Malaquita, no queria volver a vivir todo eso... no queria pensar en el daño que le causaría a Peridot si accedía a hacerlo. No quería que ella la viera como un moustro, no queria verla sufrir en medio de la fusión, no queria volver a sentir tanto poder como el que sintió cuando estuvo con Jasper.

"No" respondió con un pequeño gruñido, desviando su mirada para no tener que observar el rostro decepcionado de Peridot.

"P-pero..."

"¡Pero nada!" La interrumpió rápidamente con fastidio, no queria discutir con ella en este momento, queria olvidarse de todo lo que habia sufrido mientra estuvo atrapada en esa tóxica fusión, queria continuar con su vida como iba hasta ahora, sin tantas preocupaciones en la Tierra, viendo Camp Pining Hearts y realizando 'meep morps' con su pequeña compañera.

"¿Por qué no?" Cuestionó Peridot con voz a penas audible, observandola con esos magnificos ojos verdes. La gema tecnica al ver que Lapis no tenía intenciones de responder la pregunta se dispuso a continuar. "Lapis... te prometo que no será igual que cuando..." omitió la última parte sabiendo que ella todavía seguia afectada por lo ocurrido con Jasper, observó que había cometido un error con sus palabras al ver su mueca de disgusto, ella no dijo ni una sola palabra en el momento en que se dedicaba en salir del granero. "Genial Peridot, tienes talento para arruinar las cosas" murmuró para si misma, solonqueria intentar fusionarse con ella... habian pasado tanto tiempo juntas que creia que, finalmente, Lapis aceptaría ayudarla, tenia tanta curiosidad por saber si una Peridot de segunda era... podia formar parte de una fusión. Se había sentido nerviosa cuando lo intentó con Garnet, pero con Lapis se sentia segura, confiaba en ella. Garnet habia dicho que la fusión era una experiencia y era mejor cuando ambas gemas tenian un vínculo especial, como Percy y Pierre. Quería vivir esa experiencia con Lapis. ¡Debia decírselo! Lapis debía saber que estarian bien... porque estarian juntas... serían una.

* * *

Dejó escapar un suspiro cargado de frustración, Peridot a veces era tan curiosa por cosas que ni siquiera eran tan importantes... la fusión ni siquiera era necesaria, no era importante que se fusionarán, las cosas no cambiarían... si, las cambiarían si se fusionaban... no quería hacerle daño, no quería ver su rostro lleno de temor. ¿Y si Peridot la odiaba después de haberse fusionado? Ese pensamiento le alarmaba, no quería que Peridot terminara odiandola, no queria que la abandonara y la dejara sola en el granero... no se arriesgaria a hacerle daño, no permitiría que nada de eso ocurriera.

"¡Hey Lapis! Sé que no quieres fusionarte... ¡Pero tengo varias razones para que lo intentemos!" Exclamó con entusiasmo. "Verás... hemos estado juntas por un tiempo relativamente adecuado... y creo que podríamos mantener estable a nuestra fusión por todo lo que hemos pasado juntas." Explicó con sus ojos llenos de ilusión, esperando a que Lapis aceptara intentarlo... solo necesitaba una oportunidad para demostrarle lo grandiosas que serian juntas. "Entonces... ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos fusionamos?" Preguntó con una enorme sonrisa plantanda en su rostro.

"No" fue lo que contestó con firmeza.

"¡Pero, Lapis! ¡Será diferente! Yo... yo soy diferente ¡No soy como Jasper!" Se dio cuenta del grave error que cometió en el momento que menciono ese nombre. "Lapis... lo siento... no quise decir eso." Dijo preocupada por cómo reaccionaria.

"Tienes razón..." contestó Lapis, observando sus pies, tratando de ocultar su rostro con su cabello.

"Entonces... ¿Si? ¡Esto será increíble! Verás que todo saldrá bien." Dijo con una enorme sonrisa plantada en su rostro mientras le ofrecia su mano.

"No eres como Jasper..." murmuró causando que Peridot le dirigiera una mirada de inquietud. "Por eso no puedo fusionarme contigo." Continuó diciendo, causando que su sonrisa desapareciera, todo rastro de emoción fue borrado de su mirada.

"Pero... pensé que nos estabamos llevando bien, creí que había logrado que olvidarás todo lo que pasó con ella." Murmuró decepcionada consigo misma, ¿no podía hacer algo bien? Había creído que podía hacer algo bueno para ayudar a Lapis, pero al parecer solo había complicado las cosas entre ellas.

"Peridot, yo no me refería a eso..."

"Lo siento... solo quería intentarlo contigo, no queria ponerte en una situación incomoda." Dijo con voz apenas audible la promera parte. "No voy a insistir mas con eso... fue solo una tonta idea jeje... ¿no crees?" Comentó mientras caminaba de regreso al granero, escuchó como se decia a si misma tonta. Sabia que Peridot se preocupaba por ella, lo habia demostrado el día que fue al oceano con Steven. Ella se empeñó para hacerla sentir mejor, le dio palabras de apoyo que en ese momento anhelaba escuchar, le dijo que no era un moustro mientras la observaba con sinceridad en sus ojos. Entonces ¿Por qué no podia fusionarse con ella? Porque le importaba tanto que no queria hacerle daño, Peridot se había convertido en una gema muy importante para ella...

Jasper era tan diferente, pensó mientras se sentaba y abrazaba sus piernas contra su pecho. Jasper sólo se había querido fusionar con ella para ser mas fuerte, tener mas poder en sus manos... y lo había disfrutado, aunque odiara admitirlo, pero Malaquita habia sido una poderosa fusión, había disfrutado tener un control sobre Jasper... con Peridot era diferente... se preocupaba por ella, adoraba cuando le mostraba cosas de la Tierra y la escuchaba decir que es mejor cuandontienes a alguien con quien aprender, le encantaba que Peridot hiciera tantas cosas para hacerla feliz... pero la simple idea de fusionarse con ella le aterraba. Se odiaria si llegara a dañarla, eso jamás se lo podria perdonar, el simple hecho de ver sus ojos llenos de terror la hacia sentir mal, temia que pudiera ocurrirle lonmismo que a Jasper. Estaba segura que Peridot entenderia si no se sentia cómoda en la fusión, pero... ¿Y si le gustaba? Si le gustaba estar fusionada con ella y queria mantener su fusión. No queria tener a Peridot encerrada en una fusion como si fuera su prisionera... no queria hacer eso. Vio cómo había empezado a oscurecer, soltó un suspiro sabiendo que era hora de regresar al granero he intentar aclarar las cosas con Peridot. Observó a su pequeña compañera con los ojos fijos en el televisor, viendo su programa favorito con ninguna expresión en su rostro.

"Peridot" empezó a decir, esperando alguna señal de que podia continuar, vio como ella volteó a verla con una mirada llena de angustia.

"Lo siento..." volvió a decir. "Lo siento por insistirte con algo que no querías hacer, sé que no soy tan fuerte como Jas... como ella y sé que posiblemente ni siquiera pueda fusionarme con ninguna gema por eso... lo siento por querer intentarlo contigo." Se disculpó enterrando su rostro entre una de las almohadas que estaba abrazando.

"Quiero intentarlo contigo." Murmuró de forma automática, dispuesta ha hacer cualquier cosa por Peridot. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, provocando que Peridot la observara con sorpresa. "Pero quiero que me prometas que me dirás si te sientes incomoda en la fusión." Continuó antes que pudiera protestar su compañera, pudo ver como se iba formando una sonrisa en su rostro mientras veia la mano que le estaba ofreciendo, no dudó en tomarla.

"¡Ésto será increíble!" Contesto con estrellas en sus ojos. "¿Imaginas cómo será nuestra fusión? Posiblemente será muy poderosa..." empezaba a dibagar por toda la emoción que estaba sintiendo, Lapis no pudo evitar sonreir al pensar en lo que sería su fusión... estaba segura que seria diferente, podía confiar en Peridot. Observó como la pequeña gema soltó su mano por un momento para luego dirigirse a una de las que estaban apiladas en una esquina del granero. Escuchó como empezaba a resonar la musica a su alrededor mientras Peridot se acercaba a ella y la veía con adoración. Se tomaron de las manos, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación, su danza de fusión, era tranquila... pero torpe,ambas se sentian nerviosas mientras se enviaban miradas timidas a medida que su danza avanzaba. Lapis se sintió atraida en el momento que vio como la gema de Peridot empezaba a resplandecer, instintivamente cerró sus ojos, juntando su frente con la gema de Peridot.

El granero fue iluminado por el brillo de ambas gemas combinando su forma física en una sola. Una nueva gema, una nueva experiencia que se veía confundida mientras observaba sus manos con curiosidad, una sonrisa iba formandose en su rostro, soltó una pequeña risa al pensar en que de ese modo si podria subier a la montaña rusa del parque de diversiones.

"¿Quién es pequeña ahora? Toma eso humano." exclamó dando un salto lleno de emoción. "Vean nada más lo geniales que somos." Dijo caminando de un lado a otro con una sonrisa. "Lo sé Garnet, no debes decirlo, somo Percy y Pierre." Hablaba consigo misma mientras su sonrisa se iba extendiendo más y más."¡Ésto es tan increíble!" Expreso dejando escapar una pequeña risa. "Veamos... apuesto a que puedo usar ambos poderes... ¡agua y metal control¡" dijo mientras intentaba mover con su mente una cuchara. "Uhhh... parece que necesitas más práctica a este paso ni siquiera podrremos mover un pedazo pequeño se aluminio. ¿Eh... Peridot?" Comentó observando que ella era la única que se encontraba en el granero, Lapis y Peridot estaban muy calladas ¿No se alegraban de estar juntas? No era lo que habia esperado... estaba empezando a sentir inquietud y preocupación al no escuchar a las gemas que la conformaban. Podia sentir el temor de Lapis, podía observar cada uno de sus recuerdos, tenia miedo de lo que estaba viendo... era Malaquita. Labradorita se abrazó con fuerza intentando vagamente protegerse de esos recuerdos. "Yo no soy asi..." murmuró, deseandonque Lapis la escuchara. "Yo no soy un moustro..." susurró alarmada, no quería que Lapis y Peridot se sintieran así, no quería que tuvieran miedo de ella. "Podemos mostrarle a las gemas, estoy segura que Garnet y Steven se alegraran." Sugirió, tratando de hacerlas sentir seguras, pero no podia con Lapis pensando constantemente en Malaquita. "Podemos hacer meep morps... ¡cómo tanto les gusta!" Continuó diciendo mientras se sentaba junto los materiales que estaban tirados en el suelo, tenia miedo que Lapis creyera que era como Malaquita... "Lapis... escucha, no es necesario que esten juntas, Peridot entenderá... ella no te obligará a hacer algo que no quieras." Dijo abrazando sus rodillas, era frustrante no poder hacer nada para ayudar a Lapis, ella se sentía a pesar de estar juntas. Lapis necesitaba a Peridot y ella en este momento no lo era, ella era alguien diferente, la combinación de ambas, pero no podía consolar a Lapis... se sentia impotente. Debia separarse, debia hacerlo para que Peridot ayudara a Lapis. Suspiró y en menos de un segundo ellas estaban de vuelta.

"¡Lapis! ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Peridot con clara preocupación en su rostro.

"No queria que vieras eso..." respondió ocultando su rostro entr sus manos.

"Hey... esta bien, de esa forma puedo entender como te sentias con Malaquita." Dijo acercandose más a ella. "Nuestra fusión fue increíble ¿no crees?" Pregunto con una sonrisa mientras observaba como Lapis asentia. "Ahora que recuerdo, debo entrenar más para que Labradorita use mis poderes de metal." Continuó diciendo, causando que Lapis soltara una risa al recordar el comentario que hizo su fusión.

"Quizás la próxima vez ella pueda usar mis poderes también." Comentó, hacienso que Peridot sonriera.

"Ohhh... ¡Eso seria genial! Solo imagina las caras que pondrán las gemas cuando vean a nuestra fusion." Exclamó con emoción.

"Peridot... gracias." Dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y sonreía al observar como las mejillas de Peridot iban adquiriendo un color celeste.

"No hay problema... estamos juntas en esto después de todo." Respondió frotando la parte posterior de su cuello.

* * *

El final es un asco... pero es lo mejor que pude hacer :) disculpen los errores, sufro escribiendo desde mi tablet :'v espero que les haya gustado. xD


End file.
